IBC 13 Programs Attract More Male + Young Viewers Every Saturday
February 13, 2018 IBC 13, known as The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television ''with its tagline ''Trese ng Bayan, is attracting more male and young viewers with its diverse line-up of sports, action sitcom and curriculum-based sitcom. IBC (gold logo) This dominating rose from Kantar Media’s viewership data, which shows IBC 13, an overall No. 3 network, consisting of a combined proportion of males and younger viewers than ABS-CBN’s and GMA’s and on an increasing trend since 2016. Since its incepcion last Saturday (February 10), IBC 13’s males+young viewers combined for the weekend triumvirate PBA, Bida si Raval and Iskul Bukol became number 1 in the timeslot with a total of for 75% audience share of its viewers, compared to ABS-CBN’s 70% and GMA’s 65%. PBA 2018 Philippine Cup, Bida si Raval, Iskul Bukol Moreover, the remarkable performances of its weekend triumvirate PBA, the premiere of Bida si Raval and the new timeslot of Iskul Bukol, IBC-13 landed in the No. 1 position in terms of household viewership. The Kapinoy Network’s male-skewed sports and comedy programs – driven mostly by the live telecast of the PBA games, highly anticipated boxing matches, other sports coverages, and the premiere of the action-packed sitcom Bida si Raval – drawing in a male audience of all ages. Teen viewership for IBC-13 has also significantly soared for the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol which has also been known to educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners. According to the high school curriculum of Department of Education (DepEd) and data from Kantar Meida, IBC-13 increased its national urban teen absolute viewership within Iskul Bukol moves to a new timeslot and considered the national TV rating of 38.5%, compared to Pilipinas Got Talent which got 35.9% and Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kwento which only got 17.6%. Since then, Iskul Bukol's ratings proved that it is considered as one of the most-watched sitcom in the Philippines and also the No. 1 curriculum-based show on Philippine TV, according to the high school curriculum of DepEd and data from Kantar Media ratings. Moreover, in terms of proportion, the data shows that Iskul Buko''l accounted for the highest increase in TV viewing among the hearts of its high school students and upgrading teaching skills of secondary teachers compared to the curriculum-based educational programs within the program’s timeslot, thus driving TV viewership among this highly elusive viewer segment in total nationwide. ''Iskul Bukol is also making remarkable among the youth segment online for high school students, particularly in social media where young viewers show active engagement, thereby boosting the numbers for IBC-13’s social media accounts. IBC-13’s young viewers are also are also actively engaged on Facebook, as proven by the 5% organic growth in fans among the 13-19 age group on the IBC 13 Manila Facebook Page. Given the encouraging viewership increase and social media engagement IBC-13 has been receiving from Male + Young viewers during Saturday nights, the network has more reason to continue its dramatic programming and provide more quality shows that cater to the new breed of progressive viewers. As IBC 13’s community of viewers, fans and followers consistently grows, more people are undoubtedly making the switch and loving what they find over at the Kapinoy Network.